Slab Angrybeef
Slab Angrybeef** (Slabicus Angrybeeficus Mesmeronium Devouria) also known as Slab to the people he hasn't killed yet and 'that massive Charr with the big fucking hammer' to the people he is currently killing, is the legendary leader and emblem editor of KSL, leading them to glory, mesmers and pentagram training exercises. He can be frequently found in Frostgorge Sound in his 'guild hall' beating champion trolls and generally relaxing after completing a guild bounty. Slab is a big fan of physics and enjoys reproducing experiments such as 'How much force does it take to crush this Mesmer' and 'How far can I travel at the speed of a sword leap' On 29th August 2015 it was confirmed that Slab Angrybeef would be the new elite spec of the Revenant, channeling the Legendary Angrybeef Stance. Players in the Angrybeef Stance will find themselves with increased inhuman strength, agility and the ability to leap canyons. Players will weapon swap at random during combat. Rise to Power Slabs rise to power came shortly after the appearance of Daeraxa and Varpu 'Kudzu' Kasvi , it is belived that Lillith the previous leader summoned Slab fearing that these two characters would corrupt the members of KSL and lead them in to general disarray. Upon is arrival and appointment of emblem editor Lillith and all other Mesmers, bar Daeraxa seemed to retreat into the shadows. Unable to overcome Slabs relentless healing signet and put into a powerless state Varpu was forced go into hiding occasionly showing up and having various adventures but remains mostly forgotten. To this day Slab leads KSL as the hammer of reason, keeping Daeraxa in check somewhat by distracting him with guild treks and bounties until he can finally find the fabled ban hammer and dispose of That Fucking Mesmer once and for all. Balanced for Lean Slab is the only member of KSL not balanced for lean, this has resulted in slab being able to tilt repeatedly at will when under certain circumstances. This unique trait of his has no realistic benefits but slab insists it helps him relax and think. Update - Due to an improved center of gravity owing to the recent absence of his Ascended Fractal Backpiece, Slab may now be better balanced for lean than previously. Romance On the 25th of March 2014 it seemed that Slab had finally found true love in the way of a Charr warrior by the name of Asnia Pattefolle. They adventured through the perils that are the Fractals of the Mists, battling side by side through the various waves of creatures. Sadly it was not to be a long term relationship, Slab was just not ready to commit that sort of time just yet, and so they parted with a final farewell, never to be seen again. ]] Return On the 20th August 2015, Slab returns to Tyria after a long absence. At first the guild had its suspicions that Slab was a hacker. This has not been disproven. KSL holds a party, man with no neck attends. Gallery Slab In The Wild.jpg Slab love.png XTz33kG.png Related *Scavengers Folly Category:People Category:Charr Category:Slab Category:Warrior Category:Slab Angrybeef Category:Legendary Ledge of Ledgeness